This invention relates to a mixing apparatus which is for mixing various beverages and which is included in, for example, a dispensing unit for dispensing a beverage, such as a syrup or the like.
Various dispensing units of the type are already known. For example, a dispensing unit as a post-mixed beverage dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,441 and 4,688,701 issued to Jason K. Sedam et al and assigned to The Coca-Cola Company. The dispensing unit is for dispensing a beverage contained in a bottle which is well known in the art.
A conventional dispensing unit may be provided with a mixing apparatus for mixing an original beverage with another original beverage. The mixing apparatus comprises a nozzle of a cylindrical member defining a mixing space. The original beverages are supplied from beverage paths into the nozzle to thereby be mixed in the mixing space with one another. It is a matter of course that the beverages are discharged from the nozzle as a mixed beverage after mixing of the original beverages.
However, it will be assumed that the mixing is not sufficiently carried out about the original beverages in the nozzle.